The Vortex
by a moon's shadow
Summary: I'm not really a normal person. Yeah maybe you see me right across the street. You might think "wow that's a normal girl living a normal life,". You could not be more wrong. To everyone around me, I am Rae Larper, newspaper writer, living in Central City. People who know me think I'm a good person living a semi-normal life. But to people who really know me, I am the Vortex(earth 6)
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my alarm clock drowsily. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I was late, again. I jumped up out of bed in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Rae!" Someone called and without warning barged into my room. "Colton!" I screamed, grabbing anything for cover. I grabbed my purse quickly and hid myself. Colton Thorne stood in my doorway, red rising in his cheeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rae. I came to wake you up…" he explained, smacked his forehead and turned away from me. "Its fine," I sighed crinkling up my nose. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Only twice though, once when we were only in eighth grade and then in our senior year of high school.

But I can't blame him, we live only a room away.

"Umm so I'll leave you so you can get ready," he said awkwardly and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

I sighed in relief, the burning in my cheeks dampened down. _That was…unexpected_ I thought and laughed softly to myself.

I hurried over to my closet, still a little shaken. I looked through my clothes, "Nope," I frowned at a pink dress. "Noooo," I said to a short emerald green dress. "Oh hell no," I laughed at a ruffled yellow poka-dotted dress.

"Ohhh this one," I smiled as I pulled off the dress from the rack. It was a light lavender short lacey dress. It had lace around the neck without a background then from there down was a white background. It was one of my favorite dresses.

I slipped it on quickly and grabbed a pair of white heels. I then rushed to the bathroom and grabbed my favorite eye shadow. I swiftly brushed it on and put on my mascara as fast as I could (but not without poking my eyes a couple of times)

I flashed a smile to my reflection and ran out of the bathroom. I glanced at the clock as I grabbed my purse. I had used only 10 minutes. _That's a new record_ I thought and smiled to myself.

I twisted the knob of my door and walked out, ready for work. I felt like a super hero, off to work and smiled in the doorway. Then suddenly my stomach growled… very loudly. It echoed through the halls and I burst out laughing.

"Rae?" Colton called from up the stairs. "I'm coming," I replied and carefully walked down the stairs, I was never good at walking in heels.

"That took forever!" Colton exclaimed, back turned as I walked into the kitchen. "It didn't help that you barged in on me half-naked," I replied rolling my eyes. "Really, again Colton!? I thought I taught you how to knock," my adoptive father, Jay Thorne laughed from behind his newspaper.

Colton turned around and rolled his eyes at the both of us. His eyes lingered on me for a couple of moments. "Well I have to get to work." I started. "Damn right you do," Jay muttered, sipping his coffee. I laughed and grabbed a beagle. "Awh I'll miss you too," I smiled and kissed his forehead and waved goodbye to Colton. He smiled as I walked out the door.

"Oof what a morning," I sighed as I hopped into my car. I turned the key and started up the car. I turned on to the news channel and backed out of the driveway.

"Protest continue outside of S.T.A.R labs, many believe turning on the accelerator will be dangerous for the human race. But Tess Morgan still plans on turning it on right on schedule, tonight." The news reporter crackled through the radio.

 _Colton's gonna want to go to that,_ I sighed, he was after all a pharisaic scientist and was obsessed with everything science.

The drive to Picture News wasn't too far, which was good, especially since I was constantly running late. So I arrived in no time, but as I stepped out of my car, I realized that my boss was not going to be happy. I winced but continued into the building. I opened the door and was (as expectantly) greeting by my steaming mad boss.

"Where were you?!" He bellowed. I opened my mouth to reply. "Wait, don't answer that. Next time traffic won't save you," he growled and turned away, leaving me shocked and confused _. Since when has traffic ever saved anyone,_ I snorted and walked over to my computer.

"Your welcome," grinned Iris West popping out from the side of her computer across from me. "For what exactly?" I asked, turning on my computer. "Uh for saving you butt!" She exclaimed, I frowned at her. She smacked her forehead. "I told him that you texted me and said you were caught in traffic," She explained.

"Ohh thanks a bunch," I smiled. "Wanna know the real reason I was late," I said widening my eyes and wiggling my eyebrows. "Umm you can keep that stuff to yourself," Iris laughed. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" I laughed. "Oh thank god," Iris smiled placing a hand over her heart.

"So Colton decided to wake me up… but the catch was I was already up and just out of bed," I explained letting it sink it. Her eyes widened and slapped a hand against her mouth to smother her laughter. "Oh my god, he walked in and you were in your 'sleep-ware'!" she laughed uncovering her mouth. "Shhh!" I shushed her glancing around us.

She rolled her eyes. "So what's your assignment?" I asked changing the subject. "Tess Morgan," Iris said and I could hear her typing madly. "Yours?" she asked. "Uhh the protesters," I said looking at my file. "Says I have to interview a few of them, so during lunch break wanna come with me?" I asked hopefully. "Sure," she replied and I could hear the smile in her voice, and my fingers hit the keys.

"So…. What did Colton do? Did he totally check you out or turn away?" Iris asked, the noise of the city almost drained her words out. "Um he kinda stood there for a second and then turned away," I explained recalling the moment.

"Ohh," Iris smirked wiggling her eye brows. I rolled my eyes, "But it's not like it hasn't happened before," I said. "Right," Iris replied.

We were headed down to S.T.A.R labs, though it wasn't too far from our Picture News so we decided to walk. Which was totally Iris's call not mine.

"So how's Eddie?" I asked returning that sly smirk she had given me. Iris blushed, "Good," she smiled wiggling the beautiful engagement ring she wore in my face.

"When is the wedding again?" I asked, it had just slipped my mind. "In two months," she smiled happily. "Isn't that exciting!" She squealed. I laughed but agreed.

"Iris Thawne," She said dreamily. "It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it," she smiled. I was about to respond when a hooded figure ran by us, and grabbed Iris's purse. "Ah! No get back here with that!" Iris screamed.

My instincts kicked in and I started running after the guy. But running in heels isn't as easy as I looks. "Argh! Screw these heels!" I hissed and kicked them off and started running, baefoot on the streets.

But it didn't hurt not the slightest bit. Or I didn't mind, or maybe just the fact that I knew I was going to catch this guy. Because, I was a very fast runner, the best in school even since the last year of college. Faster than all of the football players, faster than all of the guys and girls in every school I went to.

Pretty soon I had caught up to the guy and I tackled him. Yes I tackled him, and yes girls can tackle.

"Busted, now gimme the purse," I growled holding him down. "Only if you let me up," he hissed his words barely smothered by the road. I let go of him and he stood up panting. He turned and looked at me weird. "Damn girl, you can run." He said and handed me the bag. I snorted and he walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Rae!" Iris yelled from behind me. I whirled around and handed her purse back. "Thanks," she thanked and hugged me. She gave me back the heels I had kicked off and I put them on. Wincing I realized I must've stepped on some glass.

"You okay?" She asked noticing the pain flashing in my eyes. "Yeah, I think I stepped in some glass though…" I explained but continued walking anyway. "You crazy?! We need to get you some help!" Iris called not following. "That's where I'm going, for help." I said, not turning around. "S.T.A.R labs?" She asked.

"Ya they have doctors there right," I asked but it didn't sound like a question. Iris eventually followed, realizing that I was not giving up. Through a lot of pain and limping we made it, but it actually didn't take that long.

We walked up to the front desk, well more like Iris walked and I limped. "We need to see Dr. Morgan," Iris ordered. "Do you have an appointment?" the lady asked not looking up from her computer. "It's a medical emergency," Iris said shortly.

That caught the lady's attention. She studied us, "Where?" She asked. I showed her my legs and my feet. And even I didn't realize I had gotten road rash until I looked down at my legs, and then they just started burning like crazy. I scrunched my face together, not allowing myself to scream in agony.

The lady inhaled a sharp breath when she saw my injuries. "And how did you get these?" She asked scanning my face. "I was running to catch a thief," I explained. She raised her eyebrows. "Not in those heels I would hope," she said. "Oh no, I kicked them off. That's how I got the glass cuts," I explained.

"Oh," She smiled weakly. "Dr. Morgan we have a kind young woman here who seeks medical attention," She said into an intercom. "Escort her down to my office," a voice called back through. I sighed in relief.

"Miss I'm afraid you'll have to stay here," the lady said to Iris. "Okay," she said but concern flickered in her soft brown eyes. "I'll be fine," I reassured her and started following the lady who had started walking down the hall.

I could not believe I was going to meet Tess Morgan because I was hurt. I never imagined I would meet her under any circumstances like this. I examined the walls. I had never been here before, it was so beautiful. There was quite a few employees in the hallway, most likely preparing for the particle accelerator opening party.

"We're here," the lady said stopping and opened the door to a quiet room. "Dr. Morgan," The lady called softly. Then Tess Morgan was standing in front of me. Right in front…of me. Tess saw me and stiffened, just the slightest bit but I could tell. But whatever just happened she quickly pushed it away.

Tess Morgan quickly glanced at my injured legs and turned to the lady. "Please go and get Mr. Reymond and Mr. Allen" Tess said softly. The lady nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

"Come," Tess said and led me to a bench. "Lay down," She told me and I did. "Now Miss…" She started but trailed off. "It's Rae, Rae Larper." I said, calmly but surprised I didn't stumble over my words. "Miss Larper, how did you get these injuries?" she asked softly.

"My friend's purse was stolen so I ran after him." I explained. "And did you catch him?" She asked eagerly. I nodded, "But I kicked off my heels, so I got glass in my feet." I added slipping off my shoes so she could see. She winced when she saw them.

"Well Rae, you are quite the hero," She said amusement and pride in her eyes. Wait pride? Why pride? The emotion was quickly gone and without trace that it was there.

"Dr. Morgan, you called?" Said a man as he and another man stepped into the office. "Yes, Miss Rae Larper here needs some medical attention," She explained. I sat up as the man came over to me, the other man following.

"Jeez Miss, that's a nasty road rash you got there." He said raising his eyebrows. I gave him a weak smile, "It doesn't hurt too bad." I said. "Wow what a trooper," He said warmly.

"By the way I'm Ronald Reymond, but everyone calls me Ronnie." He smiled sticking out his hand. I shook it politely and smiled. "And this is Barry Allen," Ronnie said gesturing to the handsome man behind him. He smiled at me warmly and we shook hands as well.

"Okay let's fix you up!" Ronnie said clapping his hands together. "Barry, hand me the saw," Ronnie said seriously. "What!" I said widening my eyes and scrambled away from him. Ronnie laughed, "I'm joking," he smiled and I sighed in relief.

Ronnie then set to work. He rubbed some ointment on my rashes the wrapped them in bandages. Then he turned to my feet. "Barry I need you to pull out the glass that's still stuck in her feet," Ronnie said and handed him tweezers and a magnifying glass.

Barry's hand brushed against my foot, his hands were so soft. He glanced up at me when he pulled the first piece out, his turquoise eyes scanning my face. I smiled to let him know I was alright. He returned to his work and plucked out every piece, painlessly.

Once he was done he glanced up at Ronnie who was watching us with interest and amusement. "What?" Barry asked his eyes smiling. Ronnie shook his head smiling, a message I didn't understand passed between them.

Ronnie swooped in and wrapped my feet up. "Looks like your good to go," Ronnie smiled. "Thanks," I smiled back. Barry helped me to my feet, I skewed my face up in pain.

"Oh right, stay off your feet for a week, they should be healed by then," Ronnie remembered. "Oh okay, I'll just fly around," I said nodding sarcastically. Barry laughed and picked me up. "Ah!" I squealed in surprise.

Ronnie stood by looking fondly at us. "You gonna get the crutches or what?" Barry asked. "Right," Ronnie said as if he had forgotten. He grabbed a pair of crutches and handed then to me. Barry set me down on my feet gently. I clutched the crutches and tried walking, it was quite easy.

"Like I said stay off your feet for a week and they should be better," Ronnie reminded. I nodded and grabbed my heels. "Uh, how much is it?" I asked. "Oh don't worry about that," Ronnie shrugged. "Okay thank you again so much," I smiled and swung over to the door. Ronnie glanced at Barry expectantly.

"Hey Rae, do you want to go for dinner or coffee or tea, I don't know..." He said awkwardly shrugging, I turned around and he was right behind me. I set my crutches down and limped over to him in fear of hitting him. He caught me in his arms, "I would love to go for coffee," I smiled up at him.

"How does Thursday at 5 sound?" he asked. "Perfect," I replied blushing. I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then," I smiled and he swung me off my feet and gave me my crutches, and kissed me on my forehead. "Be safe." He whispered. "I will," I smiled and "walked" out the door. I could only imagine what Ronnie would say next. I laughed at the thought.

I went back the way I came and saw Iris still waiting. "Iris!" I called. She looked up and ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank god you're okay!" She sighed. I smiled weakly at her.

"What happened you look like you saw an angel," Iris laughed. "I have a boyfriend," I smiled dreamily. "Woah hold your horses," Iris said backing up, "Well I mean we are going out on a date Thursday but that counts," I beamed.

"Oh Rae I'm so happy for you," She squealed and pulled me in for an even tighter hug. "Hug me any tighter and I'll have to go back for a broken back," I said gasping for air. She laughed and let go of me. "I told our boss that you had to go to the hospital because of a sudden injury, so we both are off work for today," Iris said as she opened the door for me. "Yay thanks," I smiled at her.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Iris asked as we walked back to work. "His name is Barry Allen, he's so hot… I mean nice!" I squeaked. Iris laughed, "I'm so going to hunt him down and tell him you said that," She giggled. "Please no!" I gripped her arm, digging my nails into her skin. "Ow! Okay okay!" Laughed Iris.

"So what about Colton?" She asked once I had let her go. "What about him?" I asked tilting my head. "He obviously likes you, he's going to be disappointed when he finds out," Iris said frowning at me. I shrugged "I could care less, I'm in love!" I squealed loudly. "Okay Juliet, calm down," Iris laughed and I giggled in response.

"Here's my car," I said and looked at the sky, it was sunset. Damn the day had really gone by fast. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, and get here on time for god's sake!" Iris exclaimed. "I will," I smiled and slid into my car. I waved goodbye as I drove away, crutches in the passenger's seat. I drove home quickly, eager to tell my family of the day.

"Rae where have you be-" Colton started as I entered the house with my crutches. "Uh what happened?" Jay asked standing up, rushing over to help me. "You better sit down, it's a long story," I smiled. Jay say down on the couch and Colton sat in the leather chair, I joined my father on the couch and struggled to place my crutches somewhere without them falling over.

"Iris and I were headed to S.T.A.R labs for a story and someone dstole her purse! So I ran after the guy and I kicked off my heels and got them cut on glass, then I slide tackled the guy and got a huge road rash. So then we went to S.T.A.R labs for help, the lady let me go to Tess Morgan for help. I met her there and she called over Ronnie Reymond and Barry Allen. They both fixed me up and were so kind and then Barry asked me out and I said yes!" I ended exclaiming.

Colton sat there frozen, and I could see a million thoughts flickering in his eyes. "Wow that's some day you had," Laughed Jay glancing at Colton. "Well speaking of S.T.A.R labs we better get ready, we are going there for the opening party," Colton said standing up suddenly. "Oh ok," I said limping over to the stairs and climbing up them. I was a little discouraged that Colton didn't congratulate me. Once I was upstairs I texted Iris

 **U going to STAR labs party?**

While I waited for her reply I picked out a short gold dress. It had gold flakes on the top and the bottom was a frilly yellow with gold flakes spread throughout. It was beautiful.

I heard a buzz from across the room; Iris had responded.

I quickly limped over and checked my phone

 **Ya r u?**

I swiftly typed back

 **Yap u will get to meet Barry 3**

I smiled and set the phone down. I limped over to the bathroom where touched I up on my makeup. I quickly pulled my hair up into a perfect bun at the top of my head and slid bobby pins in to keep it secure. I pulled two perfect little curls down and looked at my reflection.

I looked stunning, well the first half of me… the second half was wrapped up in bandages. I peeled them off and replaced them with a big Band-Aid. It looked better than it did before… I then unwrapped my feet and put extra cushioning in my matte golden flats. "Much better," I smiled and struggled not to limp out the door.

"Ready Rae?" Colton called up the stairs. "Yep I'm comin!" I replied and came down the stairs. "Wow," Jay said standing. Colton looked at me blankly in an original tux with a navy blue tie. "Honey you look gorgeous," Jay said and hugged me tightly. "Let's get going, the party just started," Colton said blandly. "Okay," I mumbled, Jay pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. "Be safe," he whispered and Colton and I walked out the door

"Rae!" Someone called embracing me once I stepped out of the car. "Iris I literally just saw you!" I laughed. "But we have different dresses on!" Iris pointed out. I laughed and shrugged. Eddie stepped forward and hugged me quickly. "Always a pleasure to see you," He smiled. "As to you," I smiled back.

"Colton, hey!" Eddie smiled and patted Colton on the arm. Colton cracked a smile, "Hey Eddie,"

Iris looped her arm through Eddie's. Eddie looked so proud to have her on his arm. "Ready?" Iris asked. I nodded, "Let's go find Barry," I told them. "Who's Barry?" Eddie asked. "My… boyfriend?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "Were going out for our first date Thursday," I explained. "Ah," Eddie nodded and glanced quickly at Colton who had gotten rigid cold again.

Once we entered S.T.A.R labs our ears were filled with noise. But it was nice, it wasn't too loud like a crazy bar but wasn't as quiet as a fancy restaurant. A man in a tux came around with drinks and we took them politely.

Drink still in hand, we set off to find Barry and Ronnie. "Come on, I think I know where he is," I said and ducked through the crowds. And then I saw him. Looking sharp in his tux and smiling and laughing with Ronnie who had a pretty girl on his arm. "There he is!" I told my friends excitedly.

"I have to go to the restroom," Colton said and excused himself and I lost him in the crowd. I shrugged and walked towards Barry. I snuck quietly up on him and looped my arm through his. He looked to his side surprised. He cracked a smiled when he saw it was me.

"Rae, you came," He smiled. "Of course I did silly." I snorted. "I thought I told you to stay off your feet," Ronnie said frowning at me, but the frown didn't meet his eyes. "I didn't want too many stares," I smiled. "Of course," Ronnie chuckled.

"Well Rae this is my fiancée Caitlin Snow," he introduced. I smiled at her and she returned the smile warmly. I could tell this girl was perfect for Ronnie.

"This is my friend Iris West and her fiancée Eddie Thawne," I introduced, letting the men shake hands. "Hasn't this just been an exciting day Miss Larper," Barry whispered into my ear. I laughed "Indeed it has Mr. Allen," I whispered back.

Suddenly Tess Morgan walked up to the podium in front of us. The crowd erupted in cheers and cameras flashed. "Thank you," She said holding up a hand, the clapping decreased. "My name is Tess Morgan. Tonight the future begins. The work my team and I have done here will change the understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think," Tess smiled and walked off the stage and the crowd clapped again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone slink out through the doors. I recognized him, it was Colton. _Where is he going?_ I thought tilting my head. "That's our cue, see you Thursday," Barry said and kissed the top of my head and followed Tess, Caitlin, and Ronnie into a different room.

"The particle accelerator is being turned on," Said a voice through the intercoms. My breath hitched. "I'll be right back," I told Iris and headed towards the doors. I grabbed a random umbrella, for it was pouring and thundering outside and opened the door.

"Colton!" I called into the night. "Colton!" I called, and continued searching.

"Rea! Go back inside!" Colton yelled from behind me. I whirled around but he was far away from me. "No! I don't understand! Why can't you just be happy for me!" I screamed.

"Because Rae I…" He started but a sudden light erupted in the sky. I whipped around and saw it. _The particle accelerator_ I thought and watched it streak into the clouds. It was beautiful.

Then suddenly the earth trembled. "What's happening!" I screamed. "The accelerator must've blown! It didn't work!" Came Colton's reply.

Lightning flash above us, and thunder followed instantly after. Then a strange light barrier burst from the light streaming into the sky.

It passed over me without any harm, Colton however, was thrown to the ground. "Colton!" I screamed and struggled to run to his side.

I didn't make it very far. Puddles on the ground, started floating as if there was no gravity, and I frowned. What was going on?

"Rae!" Barry called from the doorway. I turned to him and then, the lightning struck. Right at me.

Its energy coursed through my veins and the electricity was intense, but there was no pain, until I flew into the air.

And then I blacked out.

 **YAY! It's official! I am writing an awesome book ya'll! I hope you liked this chapter…it was 4484 words :3**

 **Anyway review if u like 3**

 **Luv u guys!**

 **P.S comment or PM me if you think The Vortex is a good name for a speedster. It was originally going to be called The Bolt but then I found a fanfic with that name and I didn't want to make it seem like I had stolen the name idea.**

 **P.P.S Also sorry for the inappropriate stuff, I just had to make it sound like real life… bc that stuff happens right lol.**

 **P.P.P.S This is on Earth-6 which is why it's so different. And it will be even more different trust me, it's like major opposite of Earth-1… Weeeelllllllll with somethings at least.**

 **Bye! (it's 3:30 am here rn and I'm not even tired)**


	2. Chapter 2

_14 years ago_

 _BANG!_ Something crashed downstairs. I jolted awake. _What was that_? I asked myself frowning. Then something happened to the glass of water on my nightstand.

It started _floating_ like there was 0 gravity. I widened my eyes and heard another crash downstairs.

I quietly pulled my covers off of me and crept silently down the stairs, heart pounding I turned around.

And there in the middle of a blue and purple ball of light was my mom. "Mom!" I screamed, "Rae!" She cried, tears pouring down her face.

A pair of firm hands rested on my shoulders. I turned to face the person, it was my dad. "Grace! Hold on honey I'm comin!" He cried then he turned to me. "Run Rae run!" he ordered, and he charged into the light.

Right as this happened, I saw a person. A person in the lightning. It had on a blue suit and evil glowing red eyes. And just like that it was gone.

Then suddenly in a flash of purple, I was outside. "Mom! Dad!" I called out looking around me. No one but an empty street. I looked at the street sign, I was on Thomas street, 5 blocks away from my house.

 _I have to get back_! I thought urgently, my parents were in danger. So I started running. I ran down the dark silent street and towards my house. And soon enough I was there. "No," I whispered hoarsely.

I was too late

The red and blue lights flashed before my eyes and sirens wailed. Two police officers had my mother's hands behind her back and shoved her towards a police car.

"Mom! Mom where are they taking you?" I asked eyes wide with sadness. "Rae don't go in the house!" She ordered me as she passed. "Mom!" I cried again. "What's going to happen to my daughter?" she asked the police, they didn't respond.

"Rae!" she called. "Mom!" I called back panic flashing across my face. "Stay out of the house Rae," She told me once more before the police shoved her into the car. "Mom!" I cried and ran up to the car, but it was too late. The car pulled away, taking my mother with it.

Tears streamed down my face, as I watched her go. I turned to the house, Mom told me not to go in but my curiosity got the best of me. I walked through the already opened door, shattered glass on the floors.

I could see my father's friend Detective Jay Thorne and his partner crouching by a body covered in a blue sheet. "You know this family?" the partner asked. "My son is friends with his daughter," Jay explained. "Poor girl," the partner sighed.

I walked silently into the room, the two stared and said nothing. I pulled back the blue sheet and saw my father's soft face. "Dad," I cried softly. "Rae," Said Jay behind me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Dad!" I yelled, but Dad didn't move. Jay pulled the sheet back and covered my father's face.

I turned to him tears streaming down my face. "What now?" I asked. "I'll take care of you," He smiled weakly in the red and blue light.

I leaned onto him and cried into his shoulder. I had lost both my parents tonight what is there not to cry about?

 _Today_

"Is she okay?" I heard a familiar muffled voice ask, stressed. "Barry for the millionth time she's perfectly fine," Another familiar voice reply, still muffled but clearer.

"Dude she was struck by lightning are you sure she's completely fine," The voice, Barry, asked again. "Yes I'm sure! I'm her doctor," The other voice, probably Ronnie, replied. "Hmm," Barry said, still uncertain.

I could feel his warm soft hands on mine, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand.

I gasped suddenly able to open my eyes and sat right up. I saw Barry jump out of his seat and Ronnie jump about 5 feet into the air.

I pulled an oxygen mask off my face and leapt out of the hospital bed. "Where am I?" I demanded turning to face Ronnie. He shook his head violently to rid the shock, "You're in S.T.A.R labs," He replied.

"Uh why?" I asked. "You were struck by lightning. Do you remember?" Barry said very softly, slipping his hand into mine. I nodded, remembering everything like it was yesterday.

"You were in a coma, everyone was so scared!" Barry said turning to me, his gorgeous eyes searching to see if I was fine. "How long was I out for," I whispered, already scared for the answer.

Barry and Ronnie exchanged a look. "11 months," Said a voice. I turned to face the source of the noise. _Dr. Tess Morgan_ I thought.

Her blonde curls flowed over her shoulders and her turquoise eyes scanned me. "Nice to see you again Ms. Larper." She said and walked towards us.

"E-eleven months?" I stuttered. "Yes Ms. Larper," DR. Morgan said patiently, her eyes filled with what looked like sympathy.

"I have to go," I told them and pulled my hands out of Barry's grip. "But we have to run more test on you!" Ronnie exclaimed. "I'm fine, really guys I'm fine." I told them and ran out of the room.

Getting out of that place was a maze. Turn right, oh look another hallway. Turn left, dead end employees only. Go straight, emergency exit only.

After maybe a good 15 minutes of wandering around the maze, I bumped into someone rounding a corner. "Barry!" I sighed with relief.

He looked surprised "What are you doing here? I thought you left." He asked tilting his head the slightest bit. "Umm I'm kina lost…" I told him blushing from embarrassment.

He laughed, "I really want to kiss you right now," He grinned. His grin dropped almost instantly and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Did I say that out loud?" He squeaked. I nodded blushed but smiling shyly.

"Umm you did not hear anything I just said," He winked and walked away. "Wait!" I grabbed his hand as he turned to go and pulled him back toward me.

Our bodies pressed up against each other and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think… we need a rain check," I told him, smiling. "How about 4 at Jitter Bugs," He suggested.

"Perfect, I'll see you in an hour then." I beamed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and walked away. "Oh!" I exclaimed turning around.

"Um how do I get out of here?" I asked smiling shyly. He laughed and took my hand, showing the way out of the maze.

 _3:45_ the clock read "Shit, I'm gonna be late," I muttered once I got up to my room. I sprinted over to my closet and yanked out a random dress. I studied the dress I had chosen, and it was perfect.

It was a short casual dress with a gold skirt and a white lacey top part. It had a brown belt in the middle and it was just perfect for the occasion.

I slipped the clothes I had on, (I then realized it was joggers with a star labs sweatshirt) off and placed them neatly on my bed.

I slipped the dress on over my head and grabbed some white and gold flats and put them on my feet. I loaded on my makeup and deodorant and then sprayed myself with a bottle of my favorite perfume.

I didn't even check my reflection as I dashed out the door and jumped in my car. I jammed the keys into my car and turned it on. I glanced at the clock _3:50_ it said. I sighed with relief, I was not going to be late.

I walked into Jitters and instantly noticed that Barry was nowhere to be found. I sighed _He's late_ I thought looking at the clock.

 _Might as well get a seat_ I thought and sat down on a high table next to the window. I rested my head on my hands and stared out the window.

The afternoon rush of the city swarmed the sidewalks. Sunlight flickered through the clouds and warmed my shoulders.

I sighed, I had been away for almost a year. There must be so many things I had missed...

The door jingled at the arrival of another person.

"Rae?" Someone said from the doorway. I whipped around and smiled. "Your late Barry," I smiled teasingly at him as I walked over.

"Trust me, I'm always late," He grinned. I grinned back knowing it probably was true. "You look very nice," he told me and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You're not so bad yourself," I giggled and leaned on him, my head just reaching his shoulders. He smiled and guided me to the table.

I slipped into my seat and he walked over to his directly across from mine. "Did you miss it?" Barry asked. "Miss what?" I asked tilting my head. "The city," he said gesturing to the streets.

"That's just it. To me it was yesterday that I was struck, but it was 11 months to them." I sighed staring out at the streets again.

Barry reached across the table and grabbed my hands. "But your back now," He said softly, and I turned back to face him. "'It's just there must be so many things I missed," I said looking down at the ground.

Barry opened his mouth to reply when someone barged through the door. "Rae!" The girl shrieked running over to us. "Iris!" I laughed and jumped off my chair to hug her.

She hugged me the tightest she had ever in our friendship, and that's really saying something. "Ow, ow ow." I complained "Why didn't you tell me you woke up?!" she exclaimed, punching me softly on the shoulder.

"I just woke up," I told her. "That's barely an excuse," She grumbled sighing. "Barry! Fancy seeing you here," She said, hugging him softly as if they had been friends for… well 11 months you could say.

"Wait a second…" Iris said thoughtfully, her eyes glancing between Barry and I. "Are you two out on a da-" I covered my hands over her mouth.

"This, Iris, is when you stop talking," I told her, hands still over her mouth. Suddenly something wet slip across my hand and I yanked it back from her mouth. "Ewww! Did you just lick my hand?!" I exclaimed wiping it furiously on her shirt.

And the dang girl stood there laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "God I missed you so much Rae Larper," She laughed and hugged me again.

"Iris," Barry laughed watching the whole scene as if it were some comedy show. I humphed at him and he let out an innocent "whaaat!" and we all burst out in laughter.

The bell jingled at another person's entry and I recognized him instantly _Eddie_. He saw us and started walking over, Iris's back turned.

I glanced at Barry who had seen him as well, a mischievous glint formed in him eye. Eddie was within scare length of Iris and I understood.

I held in the bubbling giggles as Eddie put a finger over his mouth and reached his arms out to scare the distracted Iris.

He slapped his hands (gently but hard enough to scare her) on Iris's back. Iris shrieked, threw her arms in the air and jumped.

I doubled over in laughter and so did the boys, Eddie resting his head on Iris's shoulder laughing. Iris gave out a sigh, which turned into some weird strangled noise that finally turned into a laugh.

"Glad to see you're okay," Eddie smiled at me once we had calmed down. I returned the smile, stomach and cheeks sore from laughing.

"We should get some coffee before someone kicks us out," I said giggling. The others nodded in agreement and we headed over to the counter to order.

"I'll have a Doppio please," I said not having any idea what that was. The group looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Am I missing something?" I asked frowning. They all looked away smiling and smirking, "Wow alright," The girl said scribbling down my order. The rest ordered and we took all our coffee over to the table.

I took a sip of my Doppio and immediately regretted it. For one thing it was burning hot and burned my tongue making it feel all fuzzy. Also it was the strongest coffee I ever tasted.

It's not like the normal coffee you get and forget to put milk into its like 20 times stronger than that. I came way to close to spitting it out all over Iris.

"How's your coffee?" Barry asked me smirking. I grudgingly swallowed my gulp of Doppio to answer. "What do you think," I fake glared at him.

He laughed a cute laugh and took a sip of his cappuccino. "What is in that thing?" I asked crinkling my nose and pointing to my coffee.

"Rae, it's a double shot of espresso," Iris explained laughing. "Omigod, I think I'm gonna have a caffine overload," I exclaimed widening my eyes, feeling my leg starting to twitch. Iris laughed feeling my leg bouncing that was now vibrating the table.

Barry placed a hand on my leg to calm it but it did no such thing. Iris gave a little giggle and reached out to grab Eddie's hand. In doing so her hand knocked against her cup and the world suddenly slowed down like mega slow.

 _Whats going on_ I thought and watched as the cup tilted slowly over. Since it seemed like I had the most time in the world, I reached out and grabbed the falling cup.

And then the world was back up to speed. "Woah nice reflexes," Eddie said, noticing what had just happened.

I said nothing my brain still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "You okay?" Barry asked softly noticing something was wrong.

 _It's probably the Doppio making you delusional_ I concluded. "Yeah," I replied plastering a smile on my face. "Okay," He said but was still a little uncertain.

"So how are you feeling?" Eddie asked. "I feel fine. Why'd you ask?" I asked still a little slow. "You were in a coma for 11 months. You realize you don't have to be ok." Eddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Ya totally-I mean I'm perfectly fine." I managed to say, stumbling over my words. Eddie, Iris and Barry exchanged glances.

"Rae can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Barry asked but it didn't really sound like a question. I shrugged and followed him out the back door.

"Look if there's something that's up, just tell me okay," he said, holding my hand as we walked down the alleyway.

I shrugged still not saying anything. "I mean it." He said importantly, stopping to look me in the eyes. "I'm fine okay, why are you so concerned?" I asked, almost snapping.

"It's just… there might be some… side effects to being struck by lightning and hit by dark ma- I mean the particles released that night." He explained, struggling to find the right words.

"Side effects like what?" I asked. And as if on some cue, my hand started vibrating.

Not shaking like 'you-had-too-much-caffeine' but moving so fast I could only see a blur and an outline of my hand. "Like that?" I squeaked, completely dumfounded.

"Like that," He breathed looking almost as amazed and astonished as me. "Try running over to that dump," Barry suggested pointing at a garbage dump on the other side of the alley.

I nodded confused at what he was looking for. And I ran.

And boom I was there, in not even a millisecond.

Trash and loose papers around me flew up like there was a breeze but there was absolutely no wind. I turned to Barry "W-what just happened," I asked him widening my eyes.

"Uh we better go to S.T.A.R. labs," Barry said having no obvious answer. So I shrugged and we walked to his car and zoomed off.

"Can you explain that again?" I asked for the fourth time. Ronnie sighed as Tess went over it again. "When the particle accelerator exploded, the electron volts became unmeasurable. The ring under us popped. The energy from that was thrown into the sky that turned into a storm cloud-"

"-That created a lightning bolt, that struck me." I finished. "Right but how does that have to do with me being… fast?" I asked.

"A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies and particles into our city. Anti-matter, ex elements and dark energy," She explained.

"Those energies entered your system. They combined with the electron volts of the lightning and the chemicals from your lab. That caused your cells to change and speed up." Tess said.

"Okay let's pretend for a second that I understand all of that. So you said my cells speed up, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"So is that why I stayed alive after the lightning struck me? My cells regenerated fast enough to heal me… so since I can move at super speed, does that mean my cells can regenerate at the same speed?" I asked thinking it through.

"That is correct," Tess said a light of surprise in her eyes. I was suddenly proud of myself. Being surrounded by people who are much smarter than me I was prideful that I figured something out on my own.

"So what do you say Rae? Want to test out how fast you can really run?" Barry asked winking at me. I giggled, "Yeah, let's figure out how fast I can run," I nodded.

"Come on I know exactly where to go," He smiled, took my hand and whisked me out of the room.

 **So how do you like it so far? I just want to let you all know that I really enjoy writing this story so I will update more often than I used to with my old stories.**

 **Also I will be posting new stories for the Flash called Migraine and the other one is Mistical (yes ik that is spelled wrong it's supposed to sound exactly like Mystical) But this story will have more of my longer chapters (notice this is 3100 words) my last chapter was 4000 something something words long so I will try to make each chapter be either 2000 3000 or 4000 words long. NOTHING below 2000 words I promise.**

 **QOTD: (Question Of The Day)**

 **SnowBarry or WestAllen?**

 **Okie bye!**


End file.
